Shooting Stars
by Soviet Unicorn
Summary: Norway finally had the guts to ask Belarus out on a small date. He decides to take her out to the ocean, and he realizes that it was her first time, yet he believed that it would be the perfect spot to confess how he feels about her. / NorBela fluff!


**A/N: So, I actually wrote this when I was supposed to be working on a very important thesis paper for school. Whoops! I'm almost done with a few stories, and I have to submit a couple chapters of a new one. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

This was a first time trip to the ocean for Natalya. Living in a landlocked country was quite tough, but at least she had Lukas to take her out. The Norwegian invited her over for dinner, and a night on the ocean. There he was to help her enter the small boat, making sure she got in safely. The dark ocean water rippled violently against the boat, causing Natalya to wobble, as she kept her balance. She wondered how Lukas was able to do this efficiently at night time, since the pale moonlight was the only light fixture out in the night. Once she was able to step in completely, she sat down at the opposite end of the Norwegian. She cleared her throat, and glanced up at the sky. Scattered over the night sky, there were small stars illuminating the water, yet it still retained its usual darkness. The air smelled of salt, and bitter coolness from the lack of sun. Her teeth chattered, since she was not quite used to the brisk, Scandinavian air. Lukas took off his scarf, and draped it over Natalya's shoulders.

"Sorry it's a cold night," he said, now untying the boat from the dock. Slowly, they started to drift away from the land, and Lukas took out a set of oars to help row the boat.

"It's fine, really. Is the ocean always like this?" she asked, pulling the scarf closer to her.

"It gets better in the summer. Unless Mathias is around," Lukas grumbled to himself. God, he hated the damned Dane. She smiled softly, causing his own heart to skip a beat. Tonight was the night that he was ready to confess his love to her. He wasn't really an open minded person, which made him wonder how this was really going to go. The boat glided over the water smoothly, causing some of the water to splash against the bow. Natalya stuck her hand in the water, letting the coldness of the vast ocean send chills up her spine. She looked back over to Lukas, and quickly pulled her hand out with a small blush. He nodded, and folded his hands across his lap.

"I wish I was able to do this all the time, Lukas. Thanks for taking me around," she said, letting her hair drape over her shoulders. She started to think of how he even asked her out, anyways.

_"Hey, Natalya. May I ask you something?" he asked after a world meeting. She was dressed in her old Soviet Union trench coat, and beret; almost unrecognizable to the Norwegian._

_"Sure, what is it?" she turned around, ready to flip out a pocket knife at him._

_"W-well, I was wondering if you, uh. . . would like to go out for dinner one night?"_

The memory caused her to smile, and lose her gaze away from Lukas. The star's luminance grew, and reflected off her pale skin.

"_Truly a sight_," Lukas thought to himself. The girl in front of him almost reminded him of looking at a porcelain doll, truly stunning.

"Hey, Lukas? I have a quick question. . ." Natalya said softly.

"You can ask me anything," he replied.

"Why do you like me so much? I've been wondering that," she sighed. Lukas paused for a moment, and shrugged.

"Let's just say, you're different than the other countries. I can at least admit that for a fact," he replied, a soft smile appearing on his face. She couldn't quite notice his expression due to the faint lighting around the ocean, but she squinted her eyes well enough to notice that his lips were in fact, curled upward.

"Although most seem to know me as some sort of psychopath?" Natalya asked with a raised eyebrow. At that, Lukas chuckled softly, and gazed up at the sky. The cold, dark blue irises seemed to be lit up, not just by the astrological features, but by a wave of happiness and serenity that seemed to wash over the blonde Norwegian. He fixed the off white cross clip in his hair, yet kept his stare on the stars. Nat gripped the edge of the boat, turning herself to face the crescent moon in the sky.

Like Lukas's, her eyes lit up by the fascination of the moonlight hitting the surface of the vast ocean. Yet it looked black without the aid of light, the stars gave the water a navy blue sheen. Navy blue seemed to remind Natalya of Lukas, due to the fact that he always had that damned sailor uniform on. Quickly, she looked back over at him, and just. . . stared.

"Lukas," she started, "I'm glad you took me out here."

"I just wanted to tell you something as well, Nat," he said, "I know I am in love with you."

Natalya leaned closer to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, can you say that last part again?"

"Alright, I love you."

"What if I say the same thing?"

"Then we'd both be happy, or something."

"Hm, okay. I love you too." Before Lukas could come up with anything else, Natalya quickly pecked him on the cheek. He pulled her closer, and softly kissed her, as a brighter light washed over them.

"Did you just see that?" Lukas asked, now fixing his eyes up on the sky. Just above them was the flickering of a shooting star. Then, followed another behind. He looked over at the Belarusian, and noticed her eyes were closed, and her lips silently uttered a few words. A wave of sudden realization swept over Lukas, and he looked up at the sky. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and whispered to himself, "_I've already got my wish._"


End file.
